Ipod Stories
by xobriannaxo
Summary: I got tagged for the Ipod shuffle game. Hope you like my ten stories. I tag SimplyShelbySJL, LexieCoop,x0-vindicated-0x, xoEmalyxo, moirariordan.


**A/N-I got tagged for this Ipod shuffle thing and I figured why not.** **Whoever gets tagged has to write a 10 Life with Derek blurbs while listening to ten songs on your ipod or library. There needs to be a blurb for each song. The songs have to be on shuffle and it has to be the first ten songs that are played. The Challenge is that you have to write the blurb within the time of the song. When the song is over, you have to move on! When you are done, tag five more people!**** So I have to tag five people and sorry if you were already tagged.**

**I tag:**

**SimplyShelbySJL**

**LexieCoop**

**x0-vindicated-0x**

**xoEmalyxo**

**moirariordan**

**Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) by Pink**

"God Derek just go away," Casey said as she stood with her back against her bedroom door. She and Derek were the only ones home and he was driving her crazy. They had started dating secretly several months ago but he was going overboard. It seemed like he wanted to spend every waking minute with her which was nice but overbearing all the same.

"Just tell me what I did," he pleaded through the door.

"Nothing I just need space," she told him.

"But why would you need space from me," he asked completely oblivious.

"Derek have you ever heard the phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder," Casey yelled.

"Yes," he answered.

"How about we try some absence then talk later," she offered. She heard him sigh.

"Fine," he said. She sighed in relief and lay down on her bed but fifteen minutes later he was back.

"Was that enough absence?" he asked and she groaned.

"Derek what am I going to do about you?" she asked herself out loud.

"Love me forever," he said with a smirk.

**Dance Inside-All American Rejects**

Derek watched her from across the table his chest tightening as he did. He wanted so badly just to tell her how he felt about her but his head told him an attempt would be useless. His heart felt what his head refused to believe couldn't believe. He wanted so badly just to tell her that he was in love with her that he had been since h meet her but the very idea scared him. He saw the looks of disgust she gave him. He knew that there was no way in hell she would ever even entrain the idea of having an actual relationship with him. But still he hoped. He hoped that maybe she would see him not who she thought he was. He wanted her to feel how his heart danced inside him whenever she gave him a glance. If she could feel that then she would know how he felt was real.

**Big S Poppin – T.I.**

"I really don't think this is going to work," Sam said to Derek who simply shrugged.

"She is going to kill you," Sam insisted.

"She doesn't have to know," Derek said simply as he put his bag in his locker.

"Oh she will find out then kill you," Sam said.

"Listen I am just taking care of what needs to be taken care of. He hurt her now I am paying him back with interest," Derek told Sam as he brushed past him. Sam walked quickly to keep up with Derek's strides.

"But she's fine now. She is over it," Sam said.

"You don't her here crying at night because if you did then you would realize she isn't fine," Derek said his voice steely.

"Derek you are going to get suspended again," Sam reminded him.

"Okay fine just a few days off," Derek said.

"Then Casey will definitely find out. I think she might wonder why you beat the shit out of Max," Sam said as they got closer to the football field were Sam was standing with his friends.

"And I'll tell her because I felt like it," Derek said with a smirk.

"Don't do this Derek," Sam warned as they got closer. But as soon as they were close to Max Derek punched him across the face much to his friends' surprise.

"Too late," Derek said.

**Damaged- Danity Kane**

"I feel bad but at the same time not bad," Emily said.

"Of course," Casey said barely paying attention.

"I mean its not my fault he was acting like a jerk," Emily said pacing.

"Right," Casey agreed as she sat on her bed watching Emily pace.

"He deserved to be dumped," Emily stated.

"Of course he is slime," Casey said.

"But what if it was a mistake?" Emily asked.

"If you feel it was right then it was. Maybe you and Sheldon just weren't meant to be," Casey said as she texted someone on her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Emily asked annoyed.

"No one," Casey said putting it away with a smile on her face.

"This is a crisis," Emily stated.

"It really is," Casey said.

"I mean I feel so lost now. Maybe I wasn't good enough or pretty enough and that's why he was flirting with those girls. Maybe he was bored," Emily said. Casey shrugged as Derek walked by and then stopped backtracking to look into the room.

"Hey Emily you are looking really good," Derek said causing Emily to blush.

"Thanks Derek," she said stunned.

"See you later maybe tonight," Derek offered.

"Umm sure," Emily said.

"Great see you at say 8," Derek said and Emily nodded her head.

"Looks like you are going to be alright Emily," Casey observed a smirk on her face.

**She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

"You know it's never too late," Sam said to Derek. They were 25 years old now and sitting in Derek's apartment.

"Yes it is," Derek said softly.

"Derek all you have to do is go there. She won't do it. I know she will," Sam said.

"He loves her that is all that matters," Derek told Sam.

"But you love her more. Doesn't that count for something," Sam asked.

"It would if I had told her," Derek reminded.

"But if you tell her now she won't go through with it I just know it," Sam said.

"She is happy with him."

"She would be even happier with you," Sam countered.

"You don't know that," Derek said.

"Yes I do! Even when you guys were younger there was always something there Derek. Now are you really going to let her go? Let her marry that asshole because if so you aren't the same guy that I know," Sam exclaimed.

**Last Thing on Your Mind- Lights**

"I wish I was a poet," Casey said softly.

"That is so weird," Derek commented as they lay on his bed, his arms around her.

"No, it's not. I mean think about it. To be able to write whenever whatever you wanted. To be able to express your feelings in that way," Casey explained.

"What it the world would make you think about something like that at this point in time," Derek asked.

"I don't know I just did," Casey said.

"Poetry is the last thing on my mind right now," he said as he kissed the side of her head.

"You know life is poetry in motion," she told him.

"Casey you are so weird," he told her a look of love on his face nonetheless.

**Nobody's Perfect- Hannah Montana**

"It's called an accident," he told her again as she stared at her ruined project.

"Derek why were you in my room?" Casey asked again.

"Because I was bored," he lied.

"Okay let's try the truth this time," Casey told him.

"I was looking for something," Derek told her.

"Looking for what?" she asked. He looked away and she followed his eyes to her notebook.

"Derek no!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to," he exclaimed.

"You broke into my room to read my stuff how is that a mistake," she said.

"I was just trying to figure out who you and Emily were talking about. You know the guy you like," he said. She rolled her eyes and walked forward and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I really hope that wasn't a mistake," he asked her after she pulled away and she laughed.

**When We Die- Bowling for Soup**

"I am so nervous," Casey said.

"Why? They invited us remember," Derek reminded her as they drove to their parents house for the first time in 5 years. They hadn't spoken to their parents in five years. And in that time they had gotten married and had a baby who was in the backseat sleeping.

"What if they just want to yell at us," she asked.

"Then we will leave" Derek answered.

"I just don't understand why they are calling now," Casey said.

"Maybe they have realized that they are worst things then us being together," Derek told her.

"I hope so because I miss them…a lot," Casey said.

"Me, too but no matter what we have each other," he said smiling at her. She returned it and nodded her head reaching over to squeeze his hand.

**I Kissed a Girl- Kate Perry**

"Why must life be so complicated," Casey exclaimed.

"So you kissed her to shut her up," Derek said.

"Yes Derek I kissed her. I mean I am so used to doing it to you and I went slightly crazy for a minute. She kept asking me what is going on with us," Casey told him. Derek started to laugh but then quickly silenced himself after she gave him a look.

"So what did she say?" he asked.

"She was freaked out but I said sorry and then had to tell her the truth," Casey

"Wait so you told her about us?" Derek asked.

"I had to Derek," she said.

"Well I guess I don't mind although I may have to see this kissing action for myself," Derek said.

**You Should Have Said No- Taylor Swift**

"Believe it or not saying no isn't that hard," Casey said to Sam who nodded his head.

"What do you want me to do," he asked her.

"There is nothing you can do now," she told him.

"Casey please," Sam pleaded.

"No. You lied to me. You weren't even going to tell me the truth Sam. I can't do this," she told him and she walked into her house leaving him there. She walked into the kitchen to see Derek staring into the fridge.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he said turning to look at her.

"Well you were right," she told him.

"I didn't want to be," he told her.

"Well you were so congrats," she said turning to leave. He darted forward and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Case I didn't want for him to hurt you okay. I'm sorry," he said softly. She looked at him then leaned forward placing her head on his chest.

"It will be okay," he promised wrapping his arms around her.

**(A/N-Hope you liked them! That was fun. Please review!!)**


End file.
